


Takes the Cake

by bookwormforalways



Series: remains to be seen [4]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Anne with an E - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, House of Dreams, Married Shirbert, Shirbert, Sweet Fluff, awae, let them be happy, married, newlyweds, they need to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormforalways/pseuds/bookwormforalways
Summary: Anne and Gilbert, finally happily married, bake a cake to celebrate two months of being married.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: remains to be seen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519223
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Takes the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic set in House of Dreams timeframe.. with strong AWAE influence (ie - wrote this to heal after 3.06, especially the cake scene). 
> 
> I need Anne and Gilbert to be happy. There's just too much pain/angst in their teenage years (esp. in the show!), so this is just pure sweet fluff because they need to be happy. (I do apologize for how painfully fluffy it is!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Anne was humming to herself as she knelt in the colourful gardens surrounding her little House Of Dreams. It was a beautiful fall day with bright sunshine, with a pleasant breeze and birds singing sweetly in the trees. She gathered an arrangement of flowers, the bright colours having survived through to the end of the summer, for a bouquet to bring inside. Gilbert was out on his rounds now, checking on patients, but he would be home for dinner later. 

Smiling to herself, as she plucked a yellow lily, Anne could not contain the pure contentment she felt. Today marked exactly two months of marriage, and Anne could honestly say it had been the best two months of her life. As a young girl she never dreamed of being this happy, and through the long years of their engagement, she felt their marriage was so far off in the distance. But their wedding day had come at long last, and here she was, two months later, superbly happy to be Mrs. Anne Blythe. 

Gathering the cut flowers, Anne returned to the house, arranging them into a vase with colourful and wild vigor. Dinner was already simmering on the stove top - beef stew, Gilbert’s favourite - and she had tidied up the house that morning. All that was left was to prepare a sweet treat for the evening. Gilbert had insisted he did not need anything special, but out of the overflow of love she felt for her dear husband, she was decided. 

Anne flicked through the recipe cards in the kitchen, when she heard the tree gate out front open and close. Who could that be? She looked to the door and her question was answered as Gilbert walked inside. 

“Hi Anne-girl,” Gilbert called, his infectious grin made her heart soar. 

“Gil, hi! What are you doing home so early?” Anne asked. She dropped her recipe cards and rushed forward to his waiting arms, enveloping herself in his embrace. 

“I missed you,” he whispered, kissing her forehead, and trailing sweet kisses down the side of her face, to her ear and cheek, and down to her neck. “And I finished my rounds for the day, so here I am, home with you.” Anne melted into his touch, her hands gravitating toward his curly hair. 

Anne used her palm to guide his face to hers, and kissed him on the lips. “I missed you too, and am so glad to see you,” she whispered once they broke apart for a breath. 

Gilbert hugged her close, “So what should we do on this fine afternoon?” He set his shoulder bag down by the door. 

“Well I was about to bake something sweet for our dessert tonight. Do you want to pick the recipe?” Anne passed the recipe cards to Gilbert and he leafed through them, quickly making his selection. 

Anne saw the flowered card he pulled out. “Mary’s cake recipe? That’s a splendid idea!”

Gilbert ventured to the pantry and began to gather the needed ingredients. It had been a few years since he had cooked or baked in the kitchen - he had been spoiled with his room and board in Kingsport, and now living with Anne he was spoiled even still. 

Soon they had mixed together the cake recipe and poured the batter into the cake pans. The cakes were baking in the stove, as Anne started to tidy the mess. 

“Careful Anne-girl, we wouldn’t want to get flour everywhere,” Gilbert teased, as Anne wiped down the table. 

Anne rolled her eyes at him. “No, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” But seeing the cheeky glint in his hazel eyes, Anne swiped her flour-covered fingers over his face. She doubled over with laughter seeing the bright white streaks across his stunned face. 

“You’re trouble,” Gilbert chuckled, wiping his brow. Anne was distracted by her own laughter, and never saw her husband sneak behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and burrowing his flour-covered face into her red hair. 

His hair tickled her neck, and Anne shrieked with laughter, feeling Gilbert shake with laughter behind her. Anne heard the ocean breeze pick up as it blew through the open windows, making the wind chimes outside sing. 

Gilbert spun her around in his arms to bring them face to face, and kissed her. 

“Oh!” Anne pulled away from Gilbert’s kiss and scrunched her nose, “What is that smell?” Gilbert looked around, trying to locate anything that might give off an odour. The smell of the cakes rising in the hot over gave off a sickly sweet aroma that made Anne’s stomach turn. 

“Perhaps it’s the wind off the ocean? I can’t smell anything out of the ordinary.” Gilbert mused.

“Perhaps,” Anne echoed. She took a deep breath of the fresh breeze in her lungs. Hopefully fresh air would clear this nonsense away. 

Gilbert gave his doctor’s orders that Anne sit on the sofa with a cup of tea and rest while he tidied the rest of the kitchen and monitored the cakes in the oven. Anne knew not to argue with Gilbert when he used his ‘doctor voice’, so she settled on the sofa to watch the handsome view. Between the fresh air and the cup of tea, Anne’s stomach soon calmed down. 

“Gilbert, they’re perfect!” Anne exclaimed once he took the cakes out of the oven, placing them delicately on the table. Though she had been successful in her baking endeavours for many years now, Anne’s heart still soared every time she achieved her desired culinary results. 

Gilbert smirked at her as he put a gentle arm around her shoulders. “I know now that those are tears of joy, and are completely unrelated to onions.” Anne turned to face him, ready to lecture him, but his jovial wink changed her mind. 

“Oh we were such silly children,” she laughed. “I don’t ever wish to be sixteen again, that’s for sure.” 

Anne and Gilbert took a walk down to the coast in the afternoon sunshine, strolling hand in hand while the cakes cooled in the kitchen. Once they returned, Anne added a touch of icing to cake. They enjoyed their dinner of beef stew, at the table adorned with Anne’s wild bouquet of flowers. 

Gilbert built up the fire in their sitting room, and let Anne rest while he made tea and cut them each a slice of cake. Anne was curled up on the sofa, knitting a pair of winter socks for Gilbert. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, soaking up another moment of pure happiness - she and Gilbert spending a quiet evening alone in the House of Dreams, sitting by the fire, and even knitting, which used to be an unforgiving chore, was now enjoyable. Add to that, her handsome husband bringing her tea and desserts, well, she was surely in a state of pure bliss.

“This looks amazing, Anne-girl,” Gilbert said, sitting on the sofa beside her. He placed the tray of goodies on the coffee table in front of them and passed Anne a plate of cake. 

“It’s all thanks to Mary, her recipe is divine.” Anne praised, spearing a piece of cake on her fork. 

“Hear, hear,” Gilbert said, taking a bite. 

As soon as Anne took her first bite of cake, she knew something was not right. The nauseous feeling she had felt earlier in the day had suddenly returned with a vengeance. She clapped her hand to her mouth, and pushed her plate back to the table where it clattered noisily. She leapt up from the sofa and ran to the kitchen sink. 

Gilbert was instantly at her side, holding a glass of cold water. “Anne, what is it? Are you alright?” 

Anne shook her head. “I don’t know. My stomach just turned, it came out of nowhere.” She accepted the offered glass of water and took a small sip. 

Gilbert felt her forehead with the back of his hand. “You’re a little warm, but not feverish.” 

Anne groaned. “Is it the cake? Did I poison us or something of the like? It can’t be a repeat of the liniment oil disaster!”

Gilbert grinned and shook his head, “No dear, I don’t think that’s possible. Mostly because I helped make the cake, and I tried it and I’m feeling fine. Plus, I don’t think we even have any liniment oil in the house.” 

Anne sighed. “What is wrong with me then?” 

“Why don’t you rest some more, and finish your tea.” Gilbert led her over to the sofa. “Perhaps a good night’s sleep is all you need.” 

Gilbert picked up his own piece of cake and took another big bite. “It’s definitely not the cake, Anne. It’s delicious. It tastes just like Mary’s.” 

Anne sighed, and took another small sip of tea. What on earth could be wrong with her? Was this feeling a punishment for revelling in the fact that she was so splendidly and scandalously content? 

Anne barely registered that Gilbert was speaking to her, telling her about something he had read in a medical journal that morning. What was wrong with her? It was so unlike her to feel nauseous, maybe she was coming down with an illness. She set down her teacup on the table and distractedly played with the end of her braid, which she had let down from her up-do now they were home for the evening. 

Gilbert kept talking, the steady cadence of his voice was calming to Anne, even if she wasn’t listening to the details or specifics. 

He paused to take a sip of tea, “And this new discovery could have amazing results with young children. It’s -” 

Anne heard the word “children” echo in her mind. Wait, children? Anne felt the room spin as her mind ran wild with possibilities. She caught up to her thoughts and placed one hand on her stomach, her face frozen in shock. 

Gilbert had stopped talking at Anne’s reaction, and now wore a face of grave concern. “Anne, what is it?”

Anne shook her head, “I- I don’t know. But maybe..” Her words trailed off as she leapt off the sofa and ran to the small spare room they used as their study. Opening the top drawer of her desk, she located her calendar - the calendar where among other things, she marked the days afflicted by her monthly cycle. Anne had lost track of the weeks since the wedding, but the evidence was now startlingly clear - she was six weeks late! Anne froze. Pregnant? She thought. It couldn’t be… but, possibly? Certainly? 

“Anne?” Gilbert asked softly behind her. She turned to find him waiting in the doorway, having followed her to the study, still wearing his face of concern. Anne unconsciously moved her hands to cover her stomach, absentmindedly stepping into her brand new maternal role. 

“What’s wrong dear?” he asked again, stepping forward to wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close to his side. 

Anne was in shock at her revelation. She looked up and met his gaze and whispered, “I - I think.. Gil, I think I’m pregnant.”

Gilbert’s eyes grew wide with realization, but Anne focused on the beaming smile that spread across his face. 

“Do you mean… Really? A baby?” he stuttered with excitement. His hand reached down to cover hers, placed over her stomach. 

Anne nodded, barely able to contain her grin. “I think. I mean, you are the doctor, after all.” 

Gilbert gasped out a laugh. “Well, yes, but this is different. You’re not my patient - you’re my wife, and this is our… our child.” 

Anne was suddenly at a loss for words upon hearing Gilbert say “our child”, and could only nod. 

“A baby, our baby,” Gilbert whispered, as he leaned down to kiss her, folding her tightly in his arms. 

If Anne had thought she had been happy earlier in the day in the garden cutting flowers, or strolling along the shore, or sitting by the fireside - well, it was all nothing compared to the overwhelming joy she now possessed. She tucked her head into Gilbert’s chest and held him tight. 

“At least there was nothing wrong with the cake,” Anne mused out loud, her words muffled as. 

“No, nothing wrong at all,” he grinned. 


End file.
